


The Back of the Bus

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rock Star, Tour Bus, blowjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When leaving a concert and you see a chance to sneak a look at your idols tour bus, you're not going to pass up the opportunity are you? But what if he catches you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back of the Bus

You stood at the concert watching in awe as the music swirled around you. You’d come alone and were probably a good decade older than the rest of the fans, but you’d followed the band since their early days. Over the years your crush on their drummer had increased, and as you watched intently as he played you zoned out the rest of the people around you. Watching as his muscled arms beat out the rhythm, his toned thighs working in time to the music, and most of all the delicious view you had of his crotch and the ample bulge that could be seen through the equipment. It made your mouth water and your pussy wet. You’d dreamt at night of what you could do to him, getting yourself off with your rabbit, trying to remain silent through your fantasies.

Eventually the gig drew to a close, and you hung back a little not wanting to get caught up in the crush of fans that would no doubt be rushing to the stage doors to try and get an autograph or selfie with the band as they left. Heading towards the food concessions you knew there was an alternative exit, usually only used for disabled access, so apart from a few staff that were still milling around, you had the corridor to yourself. Another bonus of being slightly older, you could walk with confidence and give off an air of ‘I’m meant to be here, don’t question me’ so were not challenged at any point.

Pushing open the fire door at the end the cold winter air hit you. Pulling the souvenir hoodie around you closer, you made your way through the vans and trucks of the service yard, and that’s when you saw it; The Tour Bus. Emblazoned with “10 Year Anniversary Tour” decals it shone in the night, a black pearlescent paint glittering as the graffiti style writing glowed with a slight UV sheen. You smiled to yourself; they certainly knew how to make a statement. Getting your phone out you snapped a couple of shots, getting slightly closer you noticed that the rear access door was open. You could see the driver and a couple of roadies having a smoke over by the dumpsters, looking the other way as huddled from the cold.

This was your chance, you never lived recklessly, you were Miss safe and sound, Miss Virgin who’s saving herself for a celebrity she’ll never meet. You silently climbed in the door, pulling yourself slowly up the staircase, the magical world opening above you as you more of the bus came into view. It was just how you’d imagined, a large plush seating area that curled around the rear of the bus, tinted windows on all sides, purple leather cushions scattered around. Bottles of champagne and whiskey ready for when the band returned. Down the corridor you could see the bunks, curtains drawn back, you were able to see where the various guys slept, each one having photographs of their family or friends. Intrigued you crept along, looking in at the various shots of family and kids, the photos the magazines would love to see. You eventually got to your crushes bunk, bending down slightly your eyes carefully took in the sparse walls. Very few photographs were stuck up in his bunk, a shot of his parents and sisters, some of a few movie stars he was good friends with, but no partner, no kids. You wanted to take a photo but decided against it, it didn’t feel right, like you were invading his privacy. Instead you picked up his pillow; standing straight you brought it up to your face and inhaled. It smelt of him. Of warm spice and musk. He smelt amazing, just how you’d imagined.

With a sigh you released the pillow and placed it back on his bunk, standing straight but not moving, just staring down at the bunk, imagining what it’d be like to curl up next to him there;

“There’s room for two there you know”

The voice shot through the darkness of the bus, making you scream and jump around. It was him. Standing there. Right behind you;

“I....I... I’m sorry”

He looked down at you and smiled, but it wasn’t a sweet smile, there was a fire in his eyes, his smile hinted at a deeper desire;

“Please my pet, no need to be sorry” he purred, placing his hands either side of your shoulders, resting on the bunk behind you; “I don’t often get such beautiful women sneaking onto our bus, and even fewer that are brave enough to stay...” he trailed off. You watched as his tongue briefly darted out of his mouth to wet his lips, his eyes trailing down your body to your chest. Even though it was hidden beneath the thick material it was still obviously clear you were blessed in the tit department. You looked up at him, taking in his features. Even the high definition shots you’d seen of him didn’t do him any justice. Up close you could see the spattering of freckles he had over his face, his long eyelashes, the deep blue of his eyes, and the eyeliner that made them stand out even more. Your knees felt weak, you’d dreamt of this moment for so long, to be so close to him, to be within reach. You had to make a decision – a split decision – go with it or make a hasty exit. Your brain made the right choice.

You slipped your phone into your jeans pocket, never once breaking eye contact with him, before trailing your hand to his side, placing it gently above his hip. You could feel the warmth of his skin through his t-shirt, and lent your hips forward slightly;

“Good choice my pet” he uttered as he bent his head down to you, his lips meeting yours. Pressing your body to his you felt his hands move first to your hips, then around and grasped at your butt, pulling you hard against him as he tongue worked its way into your mouth. Your hands found their way up to his neck, wrapping them around his taught shoulders, feeling the heat of his body against yours, and the obvious bulge in his jeans pressing against your stomach.

He finally pulled away from the kiss, both of you gasping for air. He walked backwards, pulling you with him as he head for seats, as the back of his legs hit the edge of the cushions he sat down, leaning back with a dirty grin on his face, and tapped his lap;

“Sit, my pet”

You weren’t entirely sure if he meant for you to sit across his lap, but you instead straddled his legs, kneeling either side of his thighs, and climbed on, grasping the cushions behind him.

“Oh that’s perfect” he muttered as his hand made their way underneath your hoodie, pulling the garment up and over your head. His eyes falling to your cleavage that was showing from your low cut t-shirt; “Well that’s going to have to go too” as he pulled it over your head; “Oh wow, much better” as he buried his face between your tits, nuzzling at the soft flesh your bra had pushed up.

Running your hands through his hair you instinctively ground your body against his, his big hands pulling you harder down onto his crotch. You needed to feel his skin, so pulling back you yanked at his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head, messing up his hair as you did, the purple and blue tinted curls becoming slightly more unruly.

His hands strayed to the clasp of your bra, and with one deft movement he’d undone it. Feeling the straps fall down your arms you shrugged out of it, letting it join the growing pile of your clothing on the floor. You pulled him into a kiss, the feel of your skin on his turning you on even more; you could feel the dampness between your thighs growing. Feeling braver, your hands trailed down his chest, slightly tracing over the tattoos on his stomach until you got to his jeans. Starting on the button his hands caught yours;

“Are you prepared for what you’re letting yourself in for?” he asked with a sly grin on his face.

As your hands held his you leant forward, bringing your lips to his ear; “I’ve dreamt of tasting you for so long” before running your tongue gently around his earlobe, feeling him shudder as you did it, his hands released yours and allowed you to continue. Leaning back so you could watch as you undid him, you slowly popped the button before pulling on the zipper, drawing it down slowly, watching as he was revealed. The urban myths of him always being without underwear were true, and as you watched his thick cock unfurl, he shifted his hips a little, a grin on his face as your eyes got wider the more that was revealed. Finally you reached your hand in, gently tugging at his shaft in order to release it from its denim confines, a hiss escaping his lips as you wrapped your hand around his shaft. It was beautiful. You’d never seen a cock up close and in person before, the silky feel of the taught skin wonderful in the palm of your hand. He shifted on the seat, pushing himself into the corner and with your assistance moved his legs up to lay flat on the cushions.

As you shuffled down his legs slightly you dipped your head down, softly running your tongue over the tip, tasting the pre-come that had pooled there, before taking it into your mouth and swirling your tongue over the smooth head. Looking up as you heard a groan you smiled around him, watching as his head tipped back and his eyes fluttered; “Oh god yes” he hissed, his hands reaching out for your tits, and thanks to his long arms he was able to take one in each hand. Returning your attention back to his cock you slowly ran your lips up and down it, the feeling of it sliding between your lips an erotic sensation you never knew you’d enjoy until now.

Building up a rhythm you soon got into the swing of things, using one hand to grasp at the base as you used your tongue and lips on him, tasting him, enjoying the feel of the hot skin. As you buried your face in his crotch it occurred to you that he was shaved, the smooth spread of his pelvic bone lightly tattooed with Celtic symbols. Running your fingers around the base of his shaft, gently tickling his balls, you were soon working up quite a pace, and as you felt his hand on the back of your head, helping you build up the pace you could soon feel him tensing beneath you.

Suddenly his hands were on your shoulders and were pulling you up. He leant forward and kissed you before whispering in your ear;

“Not yet my pet”

He shuffled in the seat, and soon you were lying side by side on the wide cushions, his hands straying back to your breasts as you lightly trailed your fingernails down his toned chest, before moving to his arms, tracing the tattoos on his forearms, then up to his biceps, feeling the taught muscles as they flexed.

You felt his hands stray to your jeans, and as they worked the button open your hand caught his, he pulled his lips away from yours, the expression on his face had softened;

“Is this ok? I won’t go any further if you don’t want me to?”

You took a deep breath; “I...I do, but... I’ve never...” you trailed off.

“Oh...do you want to stop?” He paused, a look of concern on his face; “I don’t want to be one of _those_ musicians...”

“No, I want to do this” you smiled up at him, and to convince him you wrapped one hand around his straining cock as your other hand placed his fingers back onto your zipper.

He grinned and started kissing your neck, emitting a low growl as his hands worked on your jeans, pulling them down and off. He briefly got up to pull his own jeans off before climbing back up your body. The weight of him pressing you into the cushions was glorious, and as the heat from his skin warmed yours you writhed beneath him, gasping as his fingers slipped into your panties, tracing your pussy lips, swirling around in your juices before drawing his finger up to your clit, rubbing over it with skilled fingers. He pulled your panties down as he grinned at you, before resting back between your legs, kissing you passionately.

He briefly pulled away, and as you watched he reached behind the seat back and appeared with a box of condoms in his hands. Obviously you weren’t the first groupie to enjoy the hospitality of the tour bus, but glad that he was going to take precautions. You watched as he ripped the foil package opened and smoothed the latex over his straining cock, amazed that the small package could hold something that would stretch enough to fit his huge length and girth.

Smiling he positioned himself over you; you could feel his hard cock against your thigh. A small squeak escaped your lips;

“Hush... just relax my pet, I’ll go slowly”

Your lips met again and you felt his fingers dipping into you, stretching you a little to prepare you for his cock. Soon you were writhing beneath him, your legs wide on the seat and you were ready for more. Reaching down you gently tugged on his length as your other hand was on the small of his back, pulling his body to yours. You felt the tip of his cock against your entrance and let out a breath, the voice in your head telling you to relax.

As you felt him press into you it was a feeling like no other. You’d used your vibrator on yourself before, but this was new. As your walls stretched around him as he drove further, you could feel your pussy clench and spasm from the new sensations. Your eyes fluttered back in their sockets and your head tipped back;

“Oh god....yesssssssss”

Your back arched and your thighs clenched around his hips, your fingernails digging into his taught shoulders.

When he was finally fully seated within you he let out a sigh; “Fuck. You’re so tight... give me a moment”

Something within you made you smile with a strange sense of pride, to have been able to almost drive him over the edge with your body was certainly something you would omit from your resume, but as a metal note it upped the feel good factor somewhat. After a few moments he raised himself up onto his elbows, his intense eyes looking down at you as his hips moved, slowly pulling his thick cock out of you before pushing back in again, and relishing the feel of your tight walls around him. He started to increase his pace, and as he did he watched as your tits bounced around. This spurned him on, pushing into you with greater force each time until he was pile driving into you, pounding your body.

You felt his hand on your thigh, and as he stroked your skin he moved to your knee, pulling your leg up high, enabling him to angle in even deeper. As you arched your back from this new pressure his pelvic bone pressed against your clit, making you groan and dig your nails into his shoulders even harder. You were almost at your peak, and within a couple more thrusts you were coming on his cock, your pussy clenching down on its intruder as you writhed beneath him, the passion surging through you like electricity. Your orgasm set him off, and as you came down from your high you watched as he tipped his head back and cried out, his face the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen as it was rocked by his passion. When he was spent his arms gave way and he collapsed on top of you, his face buried in your neck and you could feel his scruff gently tickling you as he kissed your skin.

You held each other for a few moments, but eventually he pulled off of you and sat upright, his fingers tracing over your stomach as he reached for a bottle of whiskey. You sat up and he passed it to you, taking a large swig from the bottle before setting it down on the counter. It was time to make your exit, and as you rummaged around and pulled your clothes back on, he watched in silence, still naked, his cock softening against his thigh. When your back was turned you heard him pull the condom off and deposit it into the trash. Finally pulling your hoodie back on you turned to him, taking in the sight of him sitting sprawled on the couch, completely naked and grasping the bottle, a sly look on his face. He extended his hand out to you;

“Here, you’d dropped this” It was your phone; “I like the screen background by the way”

You glanced at the screen – the background was a piece of fan art you’d created, him as an Angel or Cupid, topless with blonde curls and a large pair of feathered wings. The screen popped an alert up ‘New Contact Saved’

“You’ll have to drop me a line sometime” he said with a smirk as he watched you press a few buttons, a look of shock on your face when you realised he’d added his number into your phonebook.

You walked over to him and knelt over him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, feeling his hands stray to your thighs. You looked down and saw his cock twitch slightly, already eager for more. Reluctantly pulling away you got to your feet, silently pressing a few buttons on your phone and a few seconds later you heard a beep come from his pile of clothing on the floor. You watched as he raised an eyebrow at you and reached down, retrieving his phone from his pockets and read your message. You’d sent him a shot you’d saved where you’d attempted to paint him naked but was still a work in progress. He grinned at you as your voice broke the silence;

“Perhaps you’d like to model for me sometime?” It was worth asking

His smile widened as he raised an eyebrow. Getting up from his seat he walked over to you, kissing you one last time before whispering in your ear; “We’re back in the city in two weeks time, I look forward to it” before giving you a quick smack on your rear as you made your way down the staircase and out into the cold night.

Pulling your hoodie closer around your body, your mind was elsewhere as you head home, knowing that this was a night to remember.


End file.
